1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluorine-containing coating agent which is used to form a fluorocarbon resin coating film on the surface of an inorganic or organic material (substrate).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluorocarbon resins are polymeric materials having excellent heat stability, weather resistance, solvent resistance and chemical resistance. However, when a fluorocarbon resin film is to be formed on the surface of certain substrates, for example, some inorganic materials such as metals, glasses, cements, etc., or some organic materials such as various plastics, timbers, etc., special treatments of the surfaces of these substrates are required because adhesion of the resins to these materials is poor.
Recently, two package type fluorine-containing coating agents based on fluorine-containing polymers having hydroxyl groups, which are obtained by the copolymerization of fluoro-olefins and hydroxyalkyl vinyl ethers, and cured by using polyvalent isocyanates or methylolmelamines as curing agents have been proposed; reference is made to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 57-34107. Although these agents may provide good coating films which have flexibility and are excellent in surface hardness, gloss, solvent resistance and weather resistance, a further improvement is necessary because adhesion to various substrates is insufficient and these agents are of the two package type.